


Beginnings, and a Silver Patch.

by DiceCommaDice



Series: Technerve [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Fellatio, First Time, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Messy, Multi, Nervousness, Peeping, Roommates, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Technology, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, quiet male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceCommaDice/pseuds/DiceCommaDice
Summary: Old friends, now roommates, get to know each other in a new light. The first work in what will eventually be a running series, setting up the characters of Violet, Alice, and Aaron.All Characters involved are over 18 and within 5 years of age to each other.





	Beginnings, and a Silver Patch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story may trigger feelings of dysphoria in some individuals, as characters bodies are modified during the course of the writing.  
> This story also contains non consensual voyeurism, though actual sexual interactions are consensual.

Alice turned over in her bed, and after another several minutes, resigned herself to a sleepless night. She had told her roommate that she was going to sleep almost an hour ago, and nothing had helped her make good on that promise. Warm milk, counting sheep, the whole nine yards, but there was no use. She sat up and blearily reached over the bedside for the silk robe that lay rumpled on the floor. Without turning on the light, she felt her way through her room, stumbled a little. In the hallway, she saw a shaft of light pouring from the crack in her roommate's doorway, and seconds later heard Violet giggle. Guess she was still up with her boyfriend, Aaron.  

Alice slinked into the bathroom, used the toilet. Went to the sink, splashed some water on her face as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light. She looked up, examining her reflection. She looked pretty average, she thought, though her friends told her that would selling herself short. Light brown hair, with dark brown eyes. Her nose was maybe a little crooked, though she’d never broken it. She made a face, pursing her lips and trying to push her petite breasts together with her palms. Her hair fell over her eyes, and she huffed, blowing it back again. “Very attractive” she mused, and switched the light off.

She padded her way quietly to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and poured some water from the tap. Alice hated drinking water. Still, it gave her something to do, and Violet kept bugging her about it. After about a minute, the glass was empty, and Alice had convinced herself to give sleep another shot. She stood for a moment longer, her eyes closed, and tightened her robe before padding back to her room. She was just opening the door, resigned to another hour of staring at the back of her eyelids, when she heard a noise that sent a instinctive shock through her.

Alice froze, turning back towards the sliver of light that was her roommate's slightly open door. She froze, listening in the darkness past the sound of her own breathing. Nearly a minute passed, and then, just as she began to think she might have imagined it, she heard it again. Unmistakable this time, it was Violet’s normally quiet voice, raised to a moan. Alice felt the shock again, racing down the back of her neck. Her mind raced, and almost before she had realized it, she was moving on tiptoe towards the door. A small, distant voice in her head reminded her that maybe this was a bad idea, but a much louder one urged her on; it couldn't hurt to just check, could it? Slowly, as quietly as she could manage, she creeped forward until she could lean in and put her eye to the crack her roommate’s door. She squinted against the lights within, eyes adjusting. Inside, she saw a scene that sent her heart pounding and turned her face scarlet. 

Violet was laying on her bed, her feet closest to Alice, legs spread open. Filling the space above was Aaron, stark naked and - oh god, Alice could see everything. Aaron’s back, beads of sweat running down over his ass. Violet’s feet, toes curling and unfurling as Aaron moved. Aaron, his balls slapping into her roommate, her best friend, as his dick thrusted into her. Alice had never even seen Violet topless before, and now she could see her lower lips, parted and stretched, her natural lubricant coating her pubes and Aaron’s cock. Violet’s upper half was blocked entirely by her lover’s form as it pistoned up and down.

Alice was transfixed, helpless to do anything but watch as the embrace in front of her intensified. She could swear her heart must be audible now, the sound that echoed out from her chest overpowering wet skin hitting skin. She felt like her mind was split, a part of her idly wondering how Aaron normally concealed the girth that now pushed open her roommate, and another part of her, without permission moving her hand down to slowly grind a finger against her own opening. The quiet voice that had told her not to look earlier was inaudible, blotted out by fascination and sudden arousal. 

Arousal was obviously building in the couple on the bed, too. Violet leaned up, hidden from Alice’s view, and whispered something in Aaron’s ear. He murmured something back, and kissed her. Then he moved, and for a second Alice thought the worst had happened. She panicked as Aaron pulled himself up, thought that he would move to the door, but he only scooted toward the end of the bed, pulled Violet’s legs up toward him, and then bore down again. Alice’s fingers flew against her pussy in circles, precum coating her fingers as Aaron drilled his cock into her roommate. With her ass raised into the air, Violet moaned and gasped as Aaron made long, solid strokes, fucking her like a piledriver. Alice could see as the skin at his base hit hers, bringing back small strands of lubricant with each pull. She felt the pressure in herself rise, as Violet’s  vocalizations became more frequent, more passionate. There was no longer any thought of the consequences; Alice drove two fingers deep into herself as a poor substitute to the pleasure her friend felt, and her breath caught as climax approached. 

Finally, with a long low moan that sent chills through Alice, Violet tensed, wrapped her legs around Aaron and pulled him fully into her. Alice clenched her teeth, trying to keep her voice down, as the first wave of orgasm flew through her. She moved her fingers in a frenzy as she watched Aaron’s balls tighten, his ass clenching as he too succumbed to climax. Almost in slow motion, the base of his shaft pulsed. Pulsed again. Violet made a noise, not a laugh, quite, and Alice felt like she could almost hear the jets of cum pouring into her friend. It was too much. The second wave of her orgasm came like nothing she ever experienced. Her hand flew up towards her mouth to stifle a moan as a jet of cum sprayed from her, splashing on the floor. She stood, shaking, for a moment, before her legs gave out beneath her. Aaron’s orgasm ended just in time for Alice to tumble forward into the room.

“Oh what the sh-” Aaron began, pulling himself out of Violet with a noise that made Alice, face down in the carpet, reel. Alice scrabbled up to her knees, already stammering out an apology, an excuse, anything. She looked, up, words failing her, to see Violet already up and standing over her. Her breasts, almost double the size of Alice’s, where in plain sight. Her nipples were hard and sweat sheened her body. Words caught in her mouth, Alice’s eyes moved down, seeing Violet’s crotch, her bush matted down with a liquid that even now flowed in a small stream out of her entrance. A few small drops landed in the carpet, directly in front of Alice. The sight of it all brought another shock of heat down through her core.

“I- I’m so sorry! I didn’t, I didn’t mean to peek, I just, I heard a noise, and, I, I’m sorry!” Alice began. Even as she stared, she thought the worst was coming. She had known Violet all her life, she didn’t want to lose her. What would Violet do? Aaron, behind Violet, seemed to be deferring to her, his member hidden from view by a throw pillow as he sat  back onto the bed and watched to see how this would play out.

“Well, now, this is a surprise. Up so late, catching a show? That’s not a healthy habit, Aly.”

“I couldn’t sleep, and I got some water and I heard and I’m so-” Alice was panicking now, her heart pumping almost as fast as it had in the hallway. She couldn’t finish her ramble, though, before Violet interrupted her.

“Shh. Hush now. Let’s get you standing up.” Violet reached out a hand, and Alice took it without thinking. With her right hand. The hand that had very recently buried in her own snatch. “Oh, well now! Someone’s been doing more than watching.” Violet remarked with a meaningful glance at Alice’s fingers. Alice froze, unable to meet her roommate's eye. This was it, nothing could be the same again. How could she even look at her friend after this? Oh course, by looking down, she was essentially staring at the D cups that hung in front of her. She had trouble looking away from that.

“How far did you get, I wonder?” Violet’s arm reached from the bleary corner of Alice’s vision, down into her robe, and up, up, towards Alice’s crotch. Alice, shocked, didn’t react until a slender finger brushed past her vulva and slid to the second knuckle into her.

With something caught between a gasp and a yelp, Alice fell backward again, landing on her butt. She had never had sex, barely even talked about it with Violet, yet as she looked up, her best friend’s finger glistened with Alice’s own fluid. Violet, for her part, looked concerned, puzzled. “Are you alright, Aly? I thought- I’m sorry.”

“I’m- I... Why aren’t you angry?” Alice was reeling, her body still echoing the sensation of her friend’s finger. “I should leave, I don’t. I’m sorry, I don’t know what-” 

“Why would I be angry? You can leave if you want, but if you want to stay, we can just talk.” Alice looked up again, starting again at her friends ass as Violet walked toward the bed and sat next to Aaron. He looked a little lost. “I’m not gonna tell you what you did was wrong, and I’m not gonna do anything to you that isn’t what you want. You’re my friend, Alice, I trust you. Maybe, though, knock next time?” Violet grinned, and Alice couldn’t help but giggle as relief swept over her. She’d known the woman in front of her since they were kids, and she was beyond happy to hear that she wouldn’t lose her. She tightened her robe and sat up, finally meeting her friend’s eye.

Violet was sitting, legs open, on the edge of the bed, with one hand resting on Aaron’s knee. He still seemed a tad uncomfortable, awkwardly holding a pillow on his lap, but he gave Alice a soft smile as she met his eye. She blushed, wondering how on earth she would be able to talk to him later. She had seen that thing he was hiding, seen it- she looked back toward Violet. Not that that was much better: Violet’s inner thighs were a mess of cum and sweat, her clit stood out like a bulls-eye. Alice gulped, looking up, eyes slowing for a moment on Violet’s chest before they made it to her face. 

“I still, I still wanna apologize. I shouldn’t have stayed, shouldn’t have..” Alice’s train of thought halted. 

“Shouldn’t have masturbated?” -Alice flushed, nodding- “Aw, don’t even worry about it. I probably would have done the same if it had been you gettin’ plowed by this stud.” Now it was Aaron’s turn to blush, as Alice looked up again. 

“You would have? I mean, isn’t that wrong?” 

“No harm, no foul, y’know? I’m not shy, I don’t mind you seeing if it lets you share the joy. I’m not shy.” As if to emphasize her point, Violet opened her legs wider, and Alice couldn’t help but divert her gaze once again to the opening that presented itself. She felt a familiar heat start to build inside of her, and looked away, ashamed. “Oh, Aly, you don’t have to look away. We know each other better than anyone, and you’ve seen it now anyway. Why not look?”

“Is it… It’s really alright?” She didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to show it, but Alice knew what was happening. As much as she knew it was wrong, she wouldn’t fight it.

“Sure, come a little closer. Have you never seen anyone naked?” Violet opened her legs fully now, her lower lips slightly parted and still moist.

“No, not really. I mean, myself, but this..” Alice trailed off, all the curves of Violet’s body leading her gaze to her most private place, totally open to her. As if in a fog, she scooted slowly along the rug, inch by inch. Violet sat in silence, a knowing smile on her face, as Alice moved. The energy in the room was tense, more tense every second that passed and every movement Alice made. Alice couldn’t have said how much time passed before she was kneeling less than a yard away, her head level with Violet’s lower lips.

Alice had seen porn before, seen herself naked in the mirror, but nothing compared to this. Violet’s pussy glistened with moisture, the muscles inside moved slightly as she tensed under scrutiny, visible through her slightly parted vulva. Her clit, much larger than Alice’s, stood at attention. Violet was much hairier than her, but the bush, matted as it was in the evidence of Aaron’s passion, was trimmed neatly around her mound. Alice shivered as  undeniable arousal built in her. She had known Violet was attractive, but never could she have prepared for this. She looked up again, eyes tracing over thighs and stomach that had a perfect amount of padding. Her eyes caught once more on Violet’s breasts, lightly speckled with goosebumps. Finally, she met with Violet’s gaze.  Her friends green eyes held her as Violet’s smile held, but there was more there this time behind it. She knew what it was; she felt it too.

“Have you ever kissed someone before, Aly?”

Alice’s heart jumped in her chest. She shook her head slowly, trying to keep up with the situation she found herself in. “Do you.. Is that ok?”

“If you want, you can. That’s the rule in this room.” Violet reached down, taking Alice’s hand and pulling her up until their eyes were level. Alice’s heart was beating hard again. Her eyes flitted from Violet’s, to her mouth, lips full and shiny. 

“I’m nervous, Vi. Is this really..?” Alice’s voice quavered. She felt like the pressure of the situation was building inside of her, that it might overwhelm her. She couldn’t help but wonder what that would be like.

“You don’t have to be. I won’t, Aaron won’t do anything you don’t want. If it helps, I’m wearing raspberry chapstick. It’s pretty good.” Violet whispered with a knowing smile.

Raspberry was Alice’s favorite.

Alice leaned forward, steadying herself with a hand pressed on either side of Vi’s knees. Slowly her lips moved closer and closer to Violet’s, inching forward shakily. She turned her head slightly, not wanting to bump noses like she heard so often from first kiss stories. Closer. Violet, eyes closed, exhaled slowly, and Alice felt the breath pass across her cheek, over her ear. She shivered as a chill went up her spine, and in one jerk forward their lips touched. Violet reached forward with one hand and steadied Alice, holding her shoulder as Alice relaxed slowly. They sat like that awhile, forehead and mouth burning points of contact between them. 

Violet pulled Alice forward, kissing her now in earnest. Alice couldn’t help but make a small noise as Vi leaned in, exploring with her lips. The warmth and intensity didn’t take long to win over Alice, and soon they were probing each other tongues with their own, and she tasted a hint of raspberry as their saliva mixed and their lips joined in earnest.

Alice was dimly aware of Violet’s hands as the moved on her back. At first they had been moving slowly, comforting motions keep her calm as the kiss intensified. Now, though, they seemed i nsistent , fingers digging into the skin of her back. Alice thrilled at the sensation of heat as a hand slipped under the neck of her robe, pushing the fabric down her shoulder. She gasped as Violet leaned down, breaking their kiss to breath hot air across her neck, planting soft pecks down to her shoulder. Soon another hand was working, pushing her robe off on the other side, sliding fabric down her back, exposed her pert breasts.

“Oh, you are wonderful.” Violet gazed at Alice, holding her gasping form at a distance for a moment. Aaron shifted awkwardly on the bed, surreptitiously adjusting the pillow he still held on his lap. Alice’s face reddened as she thought of being seen by him, but she couldn’t bear now the thought of interrupting this. It was only fair, she reasoned. She pushed herself forward again, Violet laughing around Alice’s lips as she fell back into the bed, their chest pushing into each other. Violets D cups pressed firmly into Alice, and she held her friend tighter to feel more of the warmth that added to that building in her own body.

They were making out in full now, their hands moved in roving patterns across each other’s  bodies as their tongues danced with a frantic tempo. Each had a knee between the other’s legs, and Alice couldn’t help but gyrate slightly, friction bringing more heat between them. They fought to breath, breaking off every once and a while in quick gasps, the sound of breath through noses filling the room. Alice surprised herself, finding her hands each taking hold of Violet’s ass. They made eye contact, Violet grinning at her suddenly bold roommate.  Then Violet’s thigh brushed across Alice’s slit, and she squeezed in response, fingers digging into her friend’s generous backside. Violet leaned up, and right into Alice’s ear, she whispered:

“I think I’d like to taste you now.”

Alice tensed, shivering for a second and her heartbeat went another beat. She had known where this was going, but it was still almost too much to handle.

“I can tell you’re ready. You can just relax, and I’ll show you what I’m made of.” 

Violet’s tongue moved across the edge of Alice’s ear, and she turned away, arousal making her feel her pulse in her scalp. She wanted this, but…

“I mean, I… I think I’d rather…” Violet raised an eyebrow, amused.

“We’re pretty far in it to be shy, Aly. What do you want?” She shifted, moving her hands down her body as if to say that it was all up for the taking.

“I’ve never… Tried to give.. Oral.” The last word came out in the barest whisper, Her face burning. Violet laughed,  tousling Alice’s hair. 

“Man, you really are an innocent one, aren’t you. Figure’s you’d rather be on the giving end of things.” She put a hand on Alice’s shoulder, softly pushing her off and down. “Well, then, let’s see what you got! Let’s see if you can teach Aaron something.” Aaron blinked, as if he’d been spacing out as he’d watched them writhe, then glared at Violet.

“Hey now, I’m not-”

“Hush, darling, I know you know what you’re doing.” Alice, having pushed the thought of the third part in the room aside, suddenly thought again about what she had seen just minutes ago. She shifted her eyes away from him, embarrassed as much for the image in her head as her own nudity, and found herself staring once again at Violet’s pussy. Inches away, it glistened with even more moisture than before, translucent lubricant diluting the remains of Aaron’s jism. She sat kneeling there for some time before Violet shivered, said:

“You’re sure you wanna do this, or do you just wanna breathe on me?”

Alice flushed, then leaned in, gave Violet’s protruding clit a tentative lick. A hint of salt was the first thing she noticed, mixed in with a soft bitterness, iron, maybe… Orange? Violet twitched with the contact, and a bead of liquid rolled down to the lowest part of her entrance. Alice saw the contraction, and pressed her tongue to the moisture, dragging upward in a long, slow lick. The same taste, unexplainable and more intense than before, met her. She smelt it too, unlike almost anything she knew.  There was something else, too, thicker, that she knew must be Aaron’s seed.   She gave another lick, then another, and soon her lower jaw was working in a constant rhythm. Alice thought she might grow to like this taste.

It wasn’t long before Violet was thrusting herself towards Alice, moaning quietly. Her fingers buries themselves in Alice’s hair, pulling her in closer. Alice probed deeper with her tongue, feeling it slip against Violet’s inner walls as she explored their sides. The taste was everything she could taste, and she sped up, spurred on by the feeling of her friend clenching around her tongue. There was a movement in the corners of her vision, on the bed, but she ignored it. Her mind felt hazy, and she wanted only to prolong the arousal that this made her feel.

“Hhh, ho man Aly, you sure you haven’t - _ ah- _ , been practicing?” Violet’s voice was higher now, and Alice could feel her legs shaking as she held them apart. Alice looked up, meeting Violets eyes, and brought the older woman’s clit into her mouth fully, sucking softly on the protruding bud. Violet’s clit was pretty large, and Alice delighted to roll it around with her tongue.

“Ahnng, fuck!”

Violet’s legs clamped down on either side of her roommate's head, holding it in place as a torrent of femcum splattered all over Alice’s face. She shook, her body quaking in waves. Alice was staring up, seeing the results of her work, feeling the liquid drip down her chin and chest. Violet’s eyes were closed as she tried to collect herself, and- Alice’s eyes went wide. Sitting closer than he had been before, Aaron held his shaft in his hand, stroking it now in the open. It wasn’t massive, maybe six or seven inches, but it was her first time seeing one like this. She felt locked in, watching the thing bob up and down with his efforts. The engorged head, a vein running half its length, the curly hairs that ringed the base, all of it was exposed and seemed too real in this space. His breath came light and fast as he stared, now at Alice as well as his own lover.

“Do you want a turn at that, too?” Alice started, and turned to Violet. Her friend was sitting up again, and was smiling down at her. Alice looked down, having been caught staring so easily. She looked up at Aaron, who smiled, a bit awkward still. She looked back down at his member as it twitched with his heartbeat.

“I’ve never… Seen one before.”

“Well,” Violet mused, “He’s able, and most certainly willing.” She reached out, wrapping a hand around Aaron’s dick, pulling him closer. She leaned in, and Alice felt another surge of heat in her own crotch as Violet pulled the head of Aaron’s cock into her mouth in one smooth motion. He groaned, tilting his head back as over half of his member disappeared into Violet’s lips. She bobbed her head, up, down, then up again, and pulled off of him with a quiet “pop”. His dick stood up, slick now with saliva.

“Well, Aly? He’ll be gentle.”

“I… Is that alright, Aaron?” Aaron smiled again, a gentle smile, and nodded firmly. 

“Only if that’s what you want, Alice.” Alice looked again at the rod that stood at attention, ready, and closed her eyes. Nodded. The arousal that had been building in her since she first saw it working in her friend wouldn’t allow her to just back out now, and she’d known Aaron a while. He was sweet, and she trusted him. She pushed herself onto the edge of the bed, leaning back into Violet as Aaron stood, walked over to where she sat. Violet wrapped her arms around Alice, softly grasping her breasts as Aaron positioned himself. His cock seemed larger now, head poised inches from Alice’s entrance. She flinched as he felt him touch the tip to her, and Violet held her more tightly.

“Just relax hun, I got you.”

And then he was pushing forward, splitting her labia with a slow, smooth motion. Alice closed her eyes as she felt herself part, first and inch, then another. As wet as she was, there was little resistance, and pleasure hit her in waves with each inch. Then, softly, he bottomed out, his hips meeting hers. She looked, then, seeing the merest base of him protruding from her, feeling the heat and motion of his dick as it pulsed inside of her. His eyes were closed, as if concentrating very hard. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled out, and Alice gasped as he dragged against her. Back in, out, establishing a rhythm that matched his slow breath. Violet kissed again at Alice’s ear, hands moving circles against her petite breasts. Alice threw her head back into her friend as Aaron began to move faster. He had been staying shallow for a little after the first stroke, but now each pump of his hips pressed him deeper into her. 

Alice moaned, a sound she didn’t recognize as her own voice, as Aaron started to fuck her in earnest, each thrust slapping against her hips. She could hear her own juices moving around his pistoning, felt a dollop of moisture run down over her ass. She barely noticed as Violet removed her hands, reached over to the bedside table. Strands of pre were mixed in the area around her vagina, connecting them each time Aaron pulled back. The pleasure was creeping closer to the point of no return, and Aaron seemed to know it. As if to keep her on the plateau, he slowed. Sweat on his brow, he grimaced, keeping to deep, slow thrusts that Alice felt as if he were filling her whole body.

“Hey, Aly, you trust me, right? I wanna show you something…” Violet whispered, as she ran her hand through the younger woman’s hair. Rocking back and forth in her roommates embrace, Alice could only nod, eyes closed. Then Violets hand was pressing against Alice’s mound, kneading something into the skin above her clit. She groaned, feeling the pressure double where she closed around Aaron. Violet removed the hand, and Alice opened her eyes to see a small silver patch, about the size of a condom.

“Wha-”

A bright shock of pleasure jolted from the patch, seeming to run up her spine in an instant. Her vision blurred for a second, and she clenched down on Aaron, who suddenly picked up his pace. She felt something she couldn’t explain from the patch, something very like climax, but warmer, deeper. Aaron was pistoning in and out as fast as he could now, sweat slicking his body. He grunted softly, and the pleasure joined in with the patch like a harmony. Alice moaned, long and high, as the ridge she had been riding shattered, and she flew into orgasm. The patch was bulging outward, distortion and warping, and Alice could feel it as the surface rose. Another wave of bliss, higher than the second, hit her as the patch grew lighter, more matte. Soon it was matching with the color of her own skin, and its growth was approaching a recognizable shape; as shape she could feel as if it was a part of her own body. Glistening with a coating of some liquid, a penis stood erect now from her own body. The patch was gone, fused with her. She only had a moment to realize all of this when the final wave of her orgasm washed over her. She held her mouth open in a silent scream as she clenched down on Aaron, and a spurt of white fluid sprayed from her new cock, landing in a wet line on her own stomach. A second stream followed, as she squirted from her pussy as well, splashing onto Aaron. He fell onto her, then, and she felt that he was cumming too. His dick, buried inside of her pulsed and pulsed, dumping streams of fluid into her. She felt heat spread within her, and without as rivulets of cum poured around his cock and spilled out of her. And more still poured from her, 3 more quick pulses from the rod on her own body, thin gouts covering her navel. Violet smiled above her, one hand slowly massaging her scalp.

They sat like that for several minutes, Alice and Aaron trying to regain their breath. Alice closed her eyes again, feeling Aaron’s pulse as he leaned over her, Violets’ breaths as she continued to run her fingers through Alice’s hair. She was warm, and as she settled, she thought for the first time that she was glad she had stumbled into the room.

Aaron stirred, stood. His dick slid out of her, jism trickling out as well. She glanced down, and- her own prick. It sat, still erect, laying against her navel. It was small, barely over 4 inches, foreskin pulled tight over a small pink head. She reached down with a shaky hand, wiped it across a bead of cum that rested on the tip. It twitched, and she felt the touch. This thing was part of her.

“Uh, Vi, wh- what is this?”

“D’ya like it? It’s not permanent, which is kind of a pity; looks good on you!”

“How did-” Alice’s words got caught in her throat as Violets arm snaked down, and grasped her new cock. The hand dragged down an inch, pulling the foreskin over the head, and a drop of pre beaded up on the tip.

“Ah, I don’t know. Something about replicating nano somethings, new stuff. I got ‘em from an old girlfriend, they’re supposed to last four hours.”-She pumped her hand up and down at an angle. With each stroke, another bead of precum join the first, until her dick was slick with it.-”They make their own cum, apparently they never run out. Wanna test it?”

Alice groaned, feeling a now familiar head building again in her core. She arched her back, her shoulders pressing Violets breasts until they seemed molded to Alice’s back. It wasn’t long before Alice felt herself nearing climax again. Aaron sat back on the floor, seeming content to watch. Alice almost wanted to cover herself with her hands, especially as she felt more of his cum leaking out of her as she writhed. Suddenly, Violet’s hand was gone, and she was lifting Alice off of her. Alice didn’t get long to breath, though. Violet flung a leg over her, and was straddling her. 

“Ready?” Violet asked. Alice glanced at Violet’s crotch, held just over her cock. Nodded. No way would she pass this up. Violet grinned, wide, and sat.

In one smooth motion, Alice felt her new member slide from tip to base into her friend. She bucked up to meet Violet’s hips with a wet slap. Her foreskin peeled back, and there was a second of tension as the almost rubbery skin of her shaft caught and then slipped in. Violet gasped, smiled down at Alice. 

“Better than I thought it’d be! You’ve got just enough length, feels just like the real thing. And nnngh” -she ground her hips into Alice’s, getting a moan from the younger woman-”It’s so warm!”

Alice gazed down, watching herself vanish and retract from her friend, looking up at Violet and holding her gaze. Her eyes caught on the tits that hung low over her head, swaying as Violet moved. She thought for a moment, and then reached up. One hand dug into the left breast, groping and moving the flesh, while her left hand reached up with two fingers, catching Vi’s right nipple between them. A startled “eep” escaped Violet, and she glanced down at her friend. Then, closing her eyes, she drew back her head and lifted slowly up, until only the barest end of Alice’s rod remained inside her. She drew in a deep breath. And then she started.

Violet went from a slow grind immediately into a fervent, forceful rhythm. She rose, lifting just a few inches, and then dropped down, again and again, each motion bouncing Alice slightly on the bed. Alice’s hands, which had been toying with Violets breasts, now held on tightly. As pleasure mounted within her, she closed her eyes, trying to hold out against the brutal tempo Violet set. Moment by moment she grew

And then, she was over her limit. Her eyes flew open as she felt the heat that had built with in her fly up the length of her dick and out; Waves of pleasure hit her, and she felt herself cumming into her friend. Her eyes open, she saw for the first time the patch that Violet had affixed on her own body. It was already bulging outward, matching color with Violet’s skin. Violet’s was sitting at Alice’s lowest point now, gyrating at a sweltering pace. The patch was almost done now, and Alice couldn’t help but marvel: the thing was huge! Violet’s new cock swung heavily with each motion. As the growth finished, Violet grunted, and Alice felt her roommate clench around her. Violet’s new member pulsed, visibly, and a huge blast of cum flew out and over Alice’s chest. Spurt after spurt began to coat the smaller woman, and with each one Alice felt another pulse around her own dick as she pumped her own fluids into Violet.

The fog of pleasure that blanketed Alice’s mind didn’t get long to clear. Violet was moving already, sliding off of Alice, cum leaking from her slit. She the pulled Alice’s legs up held them over her arms, her giant new penis slapping down between Alice’s dick and her vagina. Then she slid forward, and Alice’s eyes almost rolled back as the monster forged into her. There was so much liquid left that Violet’s thick foreskin didn’t even pull back as she entered, sliding six inches all at once into the sensitive passage. Where Aaron had been plenty big, this was almost too much. Violet’s cock was thicker closer to the base, and after the seventh inch, Alice felt full to her limit. The next three inches went much more slowly, and finally Violet met resistance beyond the vulva that were stretched around her; with half an inch to go, she had hit The deepest part of Alice. For her part, the younger woman flinched, gasping quietly.

“Ah, sorry Aly. I guess, I should have asked. I maybe-”

“Gods, it’s fine, just fuck me!” The words were out before Alice had really thought about them, and she went red as she realized she had really said them. Violet’s eyes went wide, and then she laughed, deep and loud. Each laugh shook her, moving the massive rod inside of Alice slightly. The smaller woman gasped again, feeling every bit of friction. She’d already cum three times, and she was too sensitive to keep her reactions under check.

“Oh, I am so glad. Who knew you were such an animal, Aly?” Violet grinned wide and began pulling out, the tight fit making progress slow and sensational. Alice, impatient and totally unconcerned about appearances, was gyrating on Violet, quivering with lust. A detached part of her wondered if these patches, whatever they were, came with some kind of aphrodisiac. The thought was swept aside as her new lover thrust forward, quick and smooth. Again, she felt the tip of Vi’s cock press into her cervix, winced past pleasure. She wouldn’t ask her friend to slow down, though. Her own dick bobbed with each thrust, occasionally whipping pre onto her and Violet’s chest as it moved. Each thrust was a jolt of massive pleasure, then a bite of dull pain, until- Aaron had his hand around the base of the massive cock, stopping Vi from hitting base. His slightly outstretched thumb began to rub lightly on Alice’s clit with each thrust, and the pain was replaced by even more intense pleasure. Violet, obviously enjoying her newfound freedom, leaned over Alice fully, pinning her lightly as she began to drive herself in even more quickly. The smaller woman was moaning almost nonstop, even her own dick being stimulated as it was being ground between the two woman’s chest. 

A new pleasure joined the symphony, one she had not expected. Pressure, something slick against her ass. Aaron, hidden behind Violet, apparently was not content just holding on. He want slowly, testing Alice’s tolerance. Hearing something very far from complaint from the blissed out woman, he entered her in full. There wasn’t much room to move, and his position behind Violet meant he couldn't get in all the way: only about four inches. However, he could feel as the rod buried above his moved, the nerves between the two caught between pressure and friction. Alice flew almost immediately past her threshold, breathlessly gasping. She tensed down on both intruders, and Violet thrusted in, one last time. Alice, Violet, and Aaron, all caught in the energy and passion, came at the same time. Heat blossomed as two loads of cum began pumping into Alice, Violet’s being prodigious to say the least. She was spraying herself with the sticky substance too, her whole torso absolutely glazed. The sensation was singular, and pleasure hit them all in rapidly intensifying waves that threatened Alice especially with total blackout. 

They lay still for a long while, resplendent in their newfound closeness. Eventually, Violet pulled out, her new member still hard in front of her. She rolled over, nuzzled against Alice. Aaron, maybe not so much the cuddler, went off in search of towels.

“You know, Aly, that might have been the best night of my life.” Alice laughed.

“Oh come on Vi, remember last year, when you got to watch TAZ live?”

“Right, ok. Second best!” Both girls laughed now, still in afterglow for a while to come. They laughed a long time, cackling until they cried, fading off into quiet chuckles as they ran out of breath.

“I’m sorry I w-”-Violet cut Alice off with a light slap, right on the side of Alice’s butt, and the smaller girl yelped.

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again, Alice: I’m glad you did, and I’m not mad. Aaron obviously like how it turned out too. If you want judgement from me, well, fine. Don’t peep, dummy. But you can’t keep apologizing when what’s done is done and we’re better for it in this case.”

“I.. Alright. I love you, Vi.”

“I love you too, Aly!... So.” Violet propped herself up on one elbow, looking into Alice’s eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Ready for another go?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alice woke up in Violet’s bed the next day, later than she would normally have allowed herself. She was caked in dried gunk, and feeling it she knew last night hadn’t been a dream. They had messed around for hours after the first, trying everything that came into Violet’s mind; she was pretty creative, it turned out. She had given, received, and came, until she lost track. Hazy memories of three way oral circles, herself on all fours, then violet, then- She smiled when she remember Aaron trying to take Violet in his ass; something Alice had proved she had much more talent for. Eventually Aaron opted for sleep, and Alice and Vi had spent some time just kissing, gently caressing each other until she had drifted off, nuzzled into Vi’s cleavage.

She sat up, groggy. The bed beside her was empty. She stood, ignoring her robe, rumpled in the corner, opting only for some slippers left by the door. She could hear the shower running down the hall. Muffled sounds of conversation, too, Aaron and Violet. She grinned. Alice walked back into Violet’s room, rooted around in the bedside table. Under a dildo of staggering girth, she found a few small silver patches. She grabbed a couple, padded down the hallway, and opened the bathroom door. She didn’t bother knocking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is essentially my first attempt at writing in earnest, and I'm aware that it's rough around the edges. If you have any input at all please feel free to share. If you have some interest in specific stories involving these characters or similar suggestions, I am also open to those. In either case, I do appreciate your time, and hope you'll come back for later work!  
> -Dice, Dice


End file.
